


A Dream Ring

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga microfiction. Kunzite has a vision of a ring before he battles Sailor Venus.





	A Dream Ring

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Kunzite smiled and viewed a ring within a shop. He turned to a blonde girl after she approached him. There was something familiar about her. After the vision, Kunzite frowned and focused on his enemies. Sailor Venus resembled the dream girl. His last view. 

Kunzite's next life gift? Wedding rings.

 

THE END


End file.
